The Dragon's Rage
by Guitarer09
Summary: Imagine Harry and Cho are in the same year. Now imagine they're stuck in the same cave a year after their little conflict. Now pretend everything that happened in book 6 happened in book 5. Go with it, trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Therapy flight**

**A/N:** Well, I rewrote the first chapter, obviously, and I am pleased with the results. I'll re-write the second chapter a little later, but right now I've got to go. R/R!

**NNN**

Harry sighed as he looked at Cho from across the Great Hall. _How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been so thoughtless of Cho's feelings? And Sirius! It was my fault he died, I let_ _Voldemort trick me... _ He thought.

"Harry? Hello Harry, are you there?" Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Harry mumbled

"Thinking about Sirius again?"

"Yeah..." Harry sighed.

"Listen mate," Ron started, "it wasn't your fault Sirius died, it was Bellatrix Lestrange's fault! In fact, if you hadn't gone to the Ministry that night then there could be a lot more going on right now than if you hadn't."

"How could it be any worse than this?" Harry snapped. "The closest thing I had to a father was killed because I was being a paranoid idiot!"

"Harry..."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't quit blaming yourself I'm going to blast you into little bits and then I'll feed those little bits to Hedwig!"

Harry stared at Ron.

"Go have fun, play Quidditch, Dumbledore gave you your broom back, the ban was lifted, go enjoy the sun! In fact..." Ron whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Let's go."

Harry stared at the tip of the wand.

"Ron..."

"Shut up and walk, now."

Harry sighed and got up. "Alright, alright."

Ron marched Harry out of the great hall, up to the Gryffindor common room, and into the boy's dormitory. Harry grabbed his Firebolt while Ron got his Nimbus. Ron then forced Harry down the Quidditch pitch.

"Get on," Ron ordered.

Harry got on his broom.

"Now fly." Harry looked at Ron and then at the wand.

"Go on." Ron motioned towards the sky.

Harry looked at Ron and then his wand again.

"You're a prat, you know that, right?"

"You're just saying that. Now go."

Harry took off.

The air felt good against his face as he flew. After a while Ron joined him in the air.

Ten minutes later found Harry flying around the pitch at full speed, thoroughly enjoying himself.

An hour later Harry and Ron landed at the edge of the Quidditch pitch where Hermione was standing.

"How do you feel Harry?" She asked.

Harry looked around the Quidditch Pitch, then at his friends; the ones who had been with him through nearly everything. Suddenly, the clouds of his mind cleared, and things were looking much better.

"Better, a lot better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Of Doors and Holes**

**A/N:** Hey guys, I did a bit of cleaning up in this chapter. I thought about re-writing it, but laziness has taken its toll. I can guarantee quality change in the next chapter, and it's for the better.

**NNN**

After Harry's flight and sudden good mood, the three students took a walk around the lake, chatting and having an all around good time. If one would sit still and listen one would hear the laughter of Harry Potter, finally in a good mood after all this time.

With his depression gone, and his laughter making him feel like his ribs were cracked, Harry sat down at the edge of the lake and leaned up against a tree, just staring into the water with a big smile on his face.

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other and sat down on either side of Harry.

"So, how are you feeling mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"Excellent, thanks Ron," Harry said.

"Good." Ron said. Everything was quiet for a while, the only sound that could be heard was birds chirping and Fang barking at a squirrel somewhere off in the forest.

"Hey, does anyone hear that?" Hermione asked.

"Hear what?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione with a puzzled look on his face.

Hermione put a finger to her lips. "Hush, listen." Harry listened and then, slowly but surely, it registered in Harry's what Hermione was hearing.

"Someone is crying" Harry said.

"Yeah, you're right" Ron agreed.

"Ok, someone is crying, now who is it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure…" Harry said thoughtfully. "Lets go check it out." The three got up and started following the sound to the other side of the lake, where they found a small circle of trees surrounded by tall, thick bushes.

"Odd, I've never seen these bushes or trees before." Hermione whispered.

"Me either…" Ron said.

They walked around the circle until they found a large door with a golden knob on it.

Ron grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, showing them who was inside.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Cho looked at them in surprise. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

"We could hear you from the other side of the lake" Harry said.

"Hear me?" Cho asked, looking puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"You were crying, we could hear you from the other side of the lake" Ron said.

"What are you talking about? I've been here reading from the last two hours, I haven't been crying."

Harry stepped into the circle, looking around inside it. It was actually well furnished for a clearing in a group of trees. There were four chair, two couches and two tables, surrounded by a couple benches. The ground was made of large smooth stones packed down so tightly no one could take one even if they used a chisel.

Cho, who was sitting in one of the chairs, watched Harry examine the place with great interest.

"So, you weren't the one crying?" Harry asked Cho sharply.

"Yes I'm sure" Cho replied coldly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, it's just that you're always crying when I see you" Harry shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Cho threw her book down on the ground and stood up. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing, just that you're a cry-baby."

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"Shut up Harry Potter," Cho growled.

"Oh no, you used my full name, I'm afraid now."

Hermione and Ron watched Cho and Harry argue for a while before yelling in unison: "SHUT UP!"

Harry and Cho stared at Ron and Hermione with their mouths hanging open.

"You two quit bickering!" Hermione said.

"Please do, I'm going deaf with all this yelling," Ron groaned.

"Zip it Weasley," Cho snapped.

"Hey don't you yell at my friend like that" Harry snarled..

"Oh and what are you going to do about it Potter?" Cho growled.

Just before Harry opened his mouth the door to the circle suddenly snapped shut.

"Hey, what the heck?" Harry said. "Ron, Hermione! Open the door!"

"We can't!" came Ron's voice. "It won't budge!"

"Hermione, try alohomora," Cho called.

"I already did, it doesn't work!" Hermione's voice sounded strained and frightened.

"Oh this is great" Harry slumped down into a chair.

"Yeah right…" Cho grumbled.

"How can things get any worse?" Harry grumbled. Then, of course, things got worse. Suddenly the floor disappeared, causing Harry and Cho to fall down, down, down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hole Damn World**

Harry groaned and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a stabbing pain in his abdomen. He rested his head on the ground, trying to clear his thoughts and vision. The last thing he remembered was a door slamming shut and then his and Cho's fall into some sort of pit.

Cho.

"Cho, Cho! Are you all right?" He called. No reply. "Cho?"

"Harry?" Came a strained voice.

"Cho, are you all right?"

"I can't move, but otherwise I'm fine, I think."

Harry took a deep breath and pushed himself all the way up, ignoring his protesting nerves and abs. He tried to take in his bearings, but the only thing he could comprehend was the dirt floor he was sitting on, the cool, stale air, and the complete darkness. He felt down into the pockets of his robes and found his wand, surprisingly intact.

"Lumos," he muttered. A light not much brighter than the beam of a flashlight popped out of the end of his wand and lit up the darkness. With the ability to see now in the palm of his hand, Harry forced himself to stand up and look around for Cho. After a moment he found her pinned beneath what seemed to be a large oak tree (though he had to admit to himself that it could have been walnut). He stared at her for a moment, wondering whether or not he should laugh.

As if reading his mind Cho said sarcastically: "As amusing as this might be to you, Harry, I would like to get out of here sometime before I die."

"That could be arranged…" Harry mumbled under his breath as he approached the pinned Cho.

"What was that?" She snapped.

"Nothing," he replied. Harry examined the tree's position on Cho and determined that moving it physically would be impossible for him alone, and he could really only think of one spell that could get the job done.

"Can you get to your wand?" He asked.

"No, I've already tried. It's either stuck in the pockets of my jeans or it fell out when we fell." Cho replied.

"Great." Harry thought for a moment before remembering a favorite spell of his. "Accio Cho's wand." He said. After a second he heard the shifting of rubble and a wand flew out from under a pile of furniture (a couple of chairs actually) and straight into Harry's hand. He stepped over the tree to where Cho's torso was exposed and placed the wand in her free hand. "I need some light, if you don't mind."

Cho flicked her wand and shone the resulting light on Harry's face. "What are you going to do? Because I don't think you can levitate an entire tree on your own."

"No, I'm going to cut it and move the pieces. Now hold still. Sempra Sectum!" The spell flew out of the tip of Harry's wand and sliced the tree cleanly in half. _Odd, I wonder why it didn't do that to Malfoy last year?_ Harry recalled that night in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and suppressed a shudder. He cast the spell one more time on the other end of the tree, leaving only a third of the tree on top of Cho. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The spell lifted the freed section of the tree up and, with Harry's guidance, floated it out of the way and set down neatly next to a pile of rubble.

Cho sat up looked up at Harry. "Thank you, that-that was good."

Harry shrugged and offered his hand to her. "Don't thank me yet, we still need to figure out how to get out of here."

"Yeah, but how do we do that? I don't know if you haven't noticed, but the ceiling isn't exactly open any more." Cho accepted his hand and was pulled to her feet. She pointed her wand at the ceiling to prove her point.

"I noticed." Harry replied. He began walking around the cavern, trying to find a way out.

"So do you know how we fell? Or why?" Cho asked as she watched Harry search.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I've never even heard of a place like this. Do you think McGonagall knows about it?" Harry stopped to examine a low hole in the wall, only to find it went back just a few feet.

"I don't think so. I don't even think Dumbledore knew about it, it's so well hidden." Cho began a search on the other side of the cavern as well.

"Yeah, but so was the Chamber of Secrets, and he knew about it. Maybe not where it was located, but he knew it existed."

Cho stopped searching and looked over at Harry in surprise. "He did? Well shouldn't he have taken precautions sooner if he knew there was a Basilisk inside?"

Harry felt a pang of annoyance towards Cho's criticism of Dumbledore. "How was he supposed to do that? Clog the drain pipes in the walls? There was no way to prevent it, and I think he knew that. Besides, when the first attacks happened everyone thought it was a giant spider that Hagrid snuck into the castle, not an oversized snake."

Cho heard the anger building in Harry's voice and quickly moved to block it. "Ok, ok, you're right, I'm sorry."

He sighed and accepted her apology and continued his search in silence. They searched the entire perimeter of the cavern before finally meeting near a large rock.

"Great, now what?" Harry asked irritably.

"Harry, look!" Cho pointed at the large rock. Harry stepped closer to the rock and realized that it wasn't touching wall. In fact, it looked as if someone had just placed it there to cover something up. Harry looked around the other side of the rock and whooped in glee.

"There's a passage back here, and it looks like it goes back a long way." Harry exclaimed. He was eager to leave the cave as soon as possible (he was feeling claustrophobic).

"That's great, but what about the people who know we're down here? What if they find a way down and we're not here?" Cho asked concernedly.

"That's easy. Do you have a quill and parchment?"

"No, but I can make some." Cho leaned down, giving Harry a split second to watch as her raven black hair fell like curtains around her face.

_Don't even think about it,_ said a voice in his mind. _You don't want to run that path again._ _But maybe I do! Remember Madam Puddifoot's. Good point._

"Harry? Wake up Harry." Cho was waving her hand in Harry's face.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just, thinking." Harry said.

"Ok…" Cho looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

_Was he looking at me? Even if he was, who cares? He's just another guy. With great eyes. Remember Madame Puddifoot's. Oh yeah, that._

Cho pointed her wand at the two rocks she held in her hand and transfigured each one into a quill and some parchment. She handed them to Harry who magically added ink to the end of the quill and wrote a note, telling anyone who read it where they had gone. He set it on a rock in the center of the cavern and returned to the entrance to the passage.

"Ready?" He asked. Cho looked doubtfully around the cavern and then back at the passage.

"Yeah, let's go." And together, they squeezed behind the rock and into the passage, unaware of the dangers they about to face.

**NNN**

**A/N:** Wow, two chapters to two different stories in less than 24 hours. Pretty good isn't it? Well, tell me what you think! R/R


End file.
